


Wildflower

by EmpressVegah



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angel!Arthur, Angst, Devil!Alfred, M/M, Romance, Sweet Devil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressVegah/pseuds/EmpressVegah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was just a plaything for Alfred Jones, also known as Lucifer's heir. He wasn't meant to fall in love with the novice angel, Arthur. But Alfred had fallen in love. Time to pluck the wildflower from the Heavenly Garden of Angels. Sweet Devil AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildflower

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the USxUK Secret Santa 2013, and the prompt is "Sweet Devil USUK with Devil!Alfred and Angel!Arthur".  
> With mentions of the Christian Hierarchy of Angels.

Icy blue eyes scanned the area – the town the portal led him was calm and peaceful, the evening sky painted navy blue while the stars were pasted on the night canvas; something a Devil like him should be disgusted of. A large part of him was tingling with the need to create chaos, but Alfred suppressed it. After all, his main reason he came up to Earth was to find some quiet place. Unlikely for a Devil like him, but Alfred had his own reason.

A green-eyed, white-winged heavenly reason.

Once he stepped out of the portal, his appearance was like any other human beings – a casual dark shirt with a bomber jacket on, a dogtag hanging around his neck, his lower extremities clad with jeans and sneakers. His usual jet-black hair was now blond, and the horns, tail, and dark bat-like wings disappeared. Only two things didn't change – his frosty blue eyes and his black spectacles.

When in camouflage, Alfred's power was immediately concealed that only the First Sphere of Angels could detect him, and even then, it would take them a very long time to do so. But he wasn't concerned of them now. He was currently searching for the reason he was here at this boring old town in the middle of nowhere.

Walking around was something Alfred wasn't used to doing. He never had a reason to conceal himself before – it was fun to terrorize the humans in his glorious devil form. But ever since he met  _him_ , he had learned the value of being discreet.

Since he had already memorized  _his_ aura, it was easy to detect his latest distraction. The angelic aura was becoming stronger as he neared the corner, and Lucifer's heir could feel his heart picking up speed. Oh, he was  _excited._

Alfred smirked when he spotted the angel-in-training he was looking for in an abandoned garden.  _Arthur_. A novice angel he once encountered a few weeks ago that he couldn't ever forget.

-USUK-

The camouflaging devil was easily bored. Nothing had sustained his interest for as long as he could remember – even the idea of being Lucifer's heir was something that quickly grew old on him. He knew he was meant to be the next King of Hell; his strength was only surpassed by Lucifer himself, and no other demons challenged him over it after he single-handedly exterminated a legion of resisting demons who wanted to claim the title as their own.

But one dull day, Alfred decided to observe humans and terrorize them unsuspectingly. He jumped into the portal he created effortlessly, and came out wearing his human disguise. He was about to make a group of elderly humans have a simultaneous heart attack before they could even repent their sins when an angelic presence made him stop in his tracks.

The devil couldn't describe what he felt then. The presence was obviously from those pretentious pawns of Heaven, but it was a presence he had never encountered before from the hundreds of years he had been battling the guardians of Heaven. It was the first time he felt  _interested_ , and something stirred within Alfred's gut that he left the elderly humans alone and followed the delicious aura.

When he turned to an empty corner, Alfred felt his heart actually stop beating against his chest, then resuming an even faster pace, drumming against his ribcage like it wanted to escape.

He just found the owner of the delicious aura, and Alfred only realized just now how utterly lust-inducing an Angel's skin was. Being one of the only two Devils, Alfred could see beyond the blinding aura of the angel. He saw that the angel was bending down to pat a small child's head. But Alfred's eyes were only focusing on how creamy his exposed legs were, and how beautiful they would be with a Devil's mark.

His fingers were already about to snap when he realized that he was in human form. He could definitely fool this angel into thinking he was a human. He took a deep breath and inhaled the angel's scent. He confirmed that the angel was a neophyte, most likely an angel-in-training.

How interesting. Those shiny heavenly beings never leave their neophytes alone here in the dangerous Earth. Even if they 'loved' those puny humans with all their might, they knew that the demons just lurk around the corner, waiting for the perfect moment to strike them down. That's why those weak angels had developed a "buddy system" where they go down to Earth in pairs.

But this neophyte was alone. Alfred checked again for any other angels in the parameter, but he couldn't sense any of them. A malicious grin crept on his face.

Stepping behind a tree, Alfred concealed himself once more – this time making him blend in with his surroundings. He waited until the angel was alone, sending the child to his way. He then snapped his fingers once, and a strong wind was sent on its way towards the angel-in-training. The devil watched in glee as the gust blew up the neophyte's incredibly short toga, exposing his thighs and buttcheeks. His wings were smaller than a regular angel's, fluttering weakly as the apprentice angel did his best to steady himself.

Alfred felt the stir inside him again – the heavenly creature wasn't even aware that his lower half was being exposed.

Once the wind died down, Alfred saw the angel huff and smooth out his blond hair, stretching out his wings to arrange the ruffled feathers. The angel-in-training was blissfully unaware that he was exposing his perky bottom and creamy thighs to anyone who could see him, namely Alfred.

But now was the start of the  _real_ game.

The devil stepped out from his hiding place and walked towards the unsuspecting angel. His camouflage was hiding his real appearance and even concealing his aura, that the Second and Third Spheres of the Heavenly Choir could not detecting him. He made sure that he looked innocent and naïve, like a seemingly harmless human.

After all, none of those glittering beings knew that another Devil existed in the realms of Hell.

-USUK-

"Hello? Excuse me?"

Arthur was so busy trying to make himself look presentable again that the youthful voice snapped him out from his inner monologue of… harmless complaints about how the wind ruffled his wings or made his already messy hair even messier – angels should be presentable too, that was what they would always tell him.

The angel swiftly turned around and was relieved to find a human talking to him – at first he thought that a demon had found him. A brief question of how was the human able to see him crossed his mind, but he quickly let it slide. It was always better for a human to see him than a demon, or worse, the Devil itself. How could Arthur, a mere apprentice angel, face the most powerful evil being? He obviously wouldn't stand a chance against Lucifer, and he was just here on Earth on a whim; he just wanted to escape the suffocating atmosphere of Heaven, even for a little while.

Dismissing thoughts of those evil beings, Arthur focused on the curious human in front of him, and the pleasant greeting that his brain had formulated was stuck on his throat. The human before him was just too  _handsome_ , he was practically speechless. From the blond hair like the sun's rays, to the seemingly endless blue eyes like the sky above, to the full, healthy red lips just like his favorite roses here on Earth, down to the wonderful and obviously muscular build underneath the dark shirt and jacket was blatantly telling him that this human here was one of the fairer creations of God Almighty.

Finally finding his voice, Arthur awkwardly greeted the handsome man, "H-Hello there, huma –"

"Actually, your bum's been exposed for all to see for quite some time already," the blond said frankly, his blue eyes staring directly into Arthur's. The timid and polite attitude was gone and was replaced with the matter-of-fact look.

Oh.

_Oh._

Color exploded on Arthur's face, and the blush crept up to the tips of his ears. His hands immediately shot down to find the pesky hem that decided it was fun to expose his bottom to the whole world – even if the only one around to see it was this young man. Now that made Arthur feel thrice as much embarrassed, when those intriguing blue eyes happened to glimpse on it. Finding what his hands were looking for, he quickly smoothed out his toga, gripping on the traitorous hem (that only reached up to his crotch line, an indication of an angel's rank) tightly so as to not make another indecent exposure.

Though Arthur had heard tales of adult humans and angels interacting – usually it was the pure and untainted children who could see and talk to angels – it was very rare at this time and age, according to his History lessons. The last documented adult human-angel interaction was during the late 19th century in human terms, and it was an order from His Most High.

But now Arthur was having an interaction with a human – a handsome human who could see him. Could he be blessed by God? Was this child of The Almighty Father pure? Arthur had to find out.

"Ah-um, thank you for, uh, telling me about that," Arthur said meekly, his cheeks still tainted scarlet from the embarrassment. His wings fluttered behind him before folding themselves in, an attempt to look smaller; a nervous habit he hadn't gotten rid of since then. It was his first time interacting with an adult human. His beating heart was beginning to increase its speed.

"It's no problem, really," the youthful man replied happily, looking proud that he had helped someone. A small smile crept on Arthur's face. It was a little endearing, so to say. It was rare for adults to help people out without wanting something in return.

"I hope I'm not really wrong about this, because it'll be totally embarrassing if I am, but please do tell me if I'm wrong, but you're an angel, right?"

The man's blue eyes were so curious and excited and eager to know that Arthur had no choice but to answer him honestly, after all, angels, even an apprentice like him, didn't lie.

"Actually, I'm just a novice angel, a beginner? But yes, I am an angel. You must be someone special for you to see beings like me," Arthur remarked, equally curious of this man's ability.

"I believe in angels. That must be it! I've been wanting to see an angel since forever! Oh man, this is awesome! Name's Alfred, by the way. You angels must have names, right? Can you tell me?" The man stuck out his hand, his fingers wiggling just a little, showing just how thrilled he was to shake hands with an angel.

How could Arthur say no to such request? If he was to be honest, he was flattered by this sudden interest and attention from a human being, the species that angels actually didn't value much – only because their Almighty Father did so. Heaven for Arthur was a constricting place full of rules that he couldn't seem to follow completely. Like how he escaped the gates and went down here on Earth even if the there was an existing "Partner System". He just wanted to breathe a little, to have a semblance of freedom. Having the other angels look down on him didn't help at all.

"I'm Arthur, and I'm happy to meet you, Alfred," he admitted truthfully. His smaller hand moved forward to clasp Alfred's, when the human reached out and took his hand in his own, shaking enthusiastically.

A jolt ran through him, making Arthur gasp softly. What was that? Curious green eyes peered up at Alfred, but he looked so happy holding Arthur's hand that the angel smiled, equally glad to meet this human.

It wasn't against the rule to befriend humans, right?

-USUK-

A strong gust of wind blew in Arthur's direction and he automatically shielded himself with his wings, afraid of dust getting inside his lids. Little did he know that the particular wind was focused on exposing yet again his inner thighs and soft bottom clad with a white undergarment (this time he decided to wear something decent after the embarrassing first meeting with his human friend) as the gust blew in an upward direction. The hem of his very short toga fluttered wildly, and unbeknownst to the angel, a certain pair of blue eyes zeroed at the bare skin displayed, the gaze dripping with lust.

The wind died down and Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. Lately he noticed that whenever he was here in earth, the incidence of gusts just increased, even during nighttime. Was this what humans called 'weather disturbances'? He hoped that the humans were okay. Rubbing his eyes, Arthur blinked them open and then his face lit up – Alfred was there! Excitement pulsed through him. He was seeing his human friend again!

Stretching his wings, Arthur flapped them once, twice, and flew straight to him. He was about to collide and wrap his arms around Alfred when he suddenly remembered that angels  _shouldn't_  be acting that way, even if he was feeling very happy and relieved. He brought his wings to a stop at the last second, hovering awkwardly in front of Alfred.

But the human just grinned at him and grabbed his arm, pulling Arthur down and right against Alfred's toned chest. The novice angel attempted to push him away, his face blushing scarlet, but the arms wrapped around him were surprisingly strong and comfortable. Arthur gave up the fight and allowed Alfred to do what he wanted, secretly soaking up the human's warmth.

Alfred pulled away and Arthur's skin immediately noticed the lack of warmth. His large hands were placed on Arthur's slighter shoulders, which somehow was enough to placate his protesting skin.

"I missed you, Arty!" Alfred happily said, his eyes crinkling with mirth.

"It's Arthur, not Arty," Arthur retorted weakly – he was too happy to actually chastise Alfred for butchering his name. He was stopping his lips from twitching upwards, but Alfred saw it and he exclaimed, "Aha! You're smiling now! C'mon, c'mon, show it to me!"

Arthur huffed and attempted to scowl at Alfred, but in the end, his twitching lips betrayed him. They formed into a small, shy smile, and his green eyes looked down for a moment, feeling a little bashful, before he looked up at Alfred beneath his lashes.

"I… I've missed you too, Alfred," the angel finally admitted, his fingers nervously playing with the hem of his toga. Even if they'd been seeing each other secretly for quite sometimes already – with Arthur escaping Heaven and flying down to Earth, and Alfred, who would seemingly find Arthur wherever he was, making the novice angel feel warmth spread on his chest every single time Alfred found him.

He felt…  _special_.

-USUK-

And with just one look – that particular shy look that ooze of, dare he say it, genuine affection – Alfred's breath was caught in his throat. It was like he was punched in the gut, but it didn't hurt one bit. It was like he was cornered by God the Almighty, but it was only a novice angel in front of him.

The only angel who could make him feel this conflicted.

But  _Hell_ , who was he fooling around but the angel and himself?

Alfred's intense obsession with Arthur began when he accidentally spotted him a few weeks back. Then his desire to be close to the angel was certainly new – he wasn't as obsessed with heavenly creatures as his other demonic peers. But as the weeks went by, he felt that his human camouflage's behavior had grown from the malicious, convincing acting to trick the angel into his bed, into authentic, caring affection – something he wouldn't be proud of to admit.

The things he had said to Arthur before were just a game for him – a simple game to play while he was being entertained by the angel. But now, he was loathed to say that his words held no malice, no hidden agenda. He was just happy to see Arthur, and fuck, he missed him too.

Alfred did think that he was just fooling around with Arthur – it was fun to make the angel believe he was really interacting with a human. But as the days became weeks and weeks became months, Alfred couldn't understand what he was feeling towards the novice angel – the angel who broke Heaven's rules to sneak down to Earth just to see him.

But at this exact moment, when Arthur's long, blond lashes fluttered, his green eyes shyly looking up at him, and the softest voice whispered, " _I've missed you too, Alfred,"_  the Devil realized what he had been denying to himself all this time.

Two forces of opposing nature led to the same result as his hands tilted the heavenly soft chin up. Half of him wanted to taint the angel, while the other half of him wanted to treat this angel so delicately, like a fragile ornament in Lucifer's palace.

"Alfred?" he heard Arthur speak his name in that enticing velvety manner of his, obviously unsure of what this apparent human was planning to do. Alfred had no intentions of letting the angel know though.

His palm moved from the angel's cheek, down to his neck pulsing with life, then to the bare shoulders of creamy soft skin. Alfred could feel him shiver under his touch. Despite being unsure of what he was planning, the devil was pleased that Arthur didn't pull away from his touch.

_He wanted this._

His grip on the angel's upper arm tightened. A gasp escaped from the pink lips. Icy blue eyes stared at Arthur's lips, noticing their minute quivering.

_Seductive._

The devil's hands tingled with gnawing desire to rip the soft skin apart, to make the angel scream. But he held back. A need stronger than destroying things was pulsing through him, and despite his perfect control, Alfred gave in.

"A-Alfred, what– what are you planning t– mhm!"

The devil clad in human's skin pressed his eager lips against the novice angel's rosy pink, slightly open lips. He pulled the angel hard against his chest, making sure the angel wouldn't get away. The hand holding Arthur's arm shifted downwards to press his palm against the divine being's back, right between his trembling wings. Alfred's mouth devoured him, his tongue hungrily seeking Arthur's tongue, encouraging him to respond with alternating strokes – tasting him, feeling him, savoring him.

_He's sweet._

Alfred could hear Arthur's soft noises behind his throat – he's still not giving him a chance to breathe until the need inside him was satisfied – but all those cute noises did was to fuel him more. He moved his hand from Arthur's chin to hold the back of the angel's head, slightly fisting his hair as he deepened their kiss, his tongue sweeping the inside of his mouth, coaxing the other tongue to participate.

The devil could feel the smaller hands fisting his jacket, attempting to push him away. He wouldn't let him though. Alfred was driven with the pent-up  _want_  that pooled in his gut. Soon, he felt the same hands moving upwards, only to wrap themselves around his neck. The tongue he kept on rubbing against his own pushed back shyly, as if unsure of what to do. The act sent a shiver of  _more_  at the back of his spine, and Alfred lustfully noted that the small hands began fisting his blond hair.

Arthur was responding to the kiss.

Breathing through his nose, Alfred then pulled back a little to kiss Arthur's lips tenderly before moving to his neck, leaving a trail of kisses along his jaw. He took a deep breath, assaulting his nostrils with the alluring scent of heaven – something he detested, and yet now he could smell something more, something definitely  _Arthur_ , which made Alfred crave him even more. The angel's scent seemed to grow stronger as his mouth neared the skin above the pulsing carotid artery. His lips were caressing the pulse point, feeling the blood pumping beneath.

Arthur seemed delighted with what Alfred was doing, judging from the pleased sounds coming out from his mouth. A rather loud moan erupted from Arthur's lips when the devil moved the hand pressing against Arthur's back to fondle with the delicate feathers attached to the small wings; they trembled and fluttered wildly underneath his touch.

"A-Ah, Alfred," Arthur whimpered, his hands busy finding purchase on Alfred's hair and on leather material covering his chest. His knees shook and his legs couldn't support his own weight anymore. Only Alfred's hold kept him standing. He didn't know whether to push the taller being or to pull him closer – but what his body knew was that it was feeling really, really good.

The taller otherworldly being pressed his tongue flat against the pulse, licking his way up to the shorter blond's ear, nibbling the earlobe roughly. Arthur could only mewl in response, his head turning away from the onslaught of an excited tongue, but it only provided Alfred a better access to his neck. The devil swept his lips across the expanse on Arthur's neck, and opened his mouth wide to suck the bobbing Adam's apple, humming his pleasure at tasting Arthur's skin.

Arthur's choked noises only served to encourage Alfred more. His mouth gravitated back towards the living pulse on his neck; he was fascinated by the life coursing through the little angel. He opened his mouth wide, feeling pleased by what his lips felt, letting his teeth graze against the delicious piece of skin.

Alfred didn't realize that his human teeth had changed into his iconic devilish ones; his fangs long and sharp enough to pierce through skin.

Arthur's skin.

Icy blue eyes snapped open. He slowly pulled away, still unbelieving of what he had done – and had almost done. Alfred saw the flushed face of the novice angel; the kiss marks littering on his neck, the bruised, thoroughly-kissed lips, the glazed green eyes, the little pants coming from his mouth, the unsteady flutter of the wings behind him.

In other words, Arthur was a mess.

But that wasn't just the problem. Alfred had almost sunk his fangs in Arthur's skin. Good thing he was able to stop himself before he bit him.

Biting someone's neck was equivalent to claiming in Hell's terms. Claiming that otherworldly being as a mate, and bonding through fornication.

Confusion set in Alfred's head. He was not supposed to feel guilty of doing this to Arthur – fuck, he shouldn't even be feeling this insatiable lust he had for the novice angel. He was supposed to be a plaything, an entertainment… and yet here he was, stopping himself from kissing the angel even further, stopping himself from claiming him for his own.

With his face bright red and uncharacteristic guilt swirling in his icy blue eyes, Alfred pushed Arthur away from him. Opposing thoughts surged and battled within his brain, making him even more confused and lost. Breathing hard, he turned and fled, willing himself to cool down and think things thoroughly before he could even commit an even graver mistake.

The balance of the worlds above and beneath the ground they were standing on  _shifted._

-USUK-

Arthur's back hit the tree trunk, his dazed eyes vaguely noticing the fleeing Alfred. He didn't care that his wings protested against the reckless treatment. He was focused on locking his knees to support his weight – they were threatening to buckle again.

Attempting to control his breathing and the relentless beating of his heart were his second priority. As Arthur gathered the shambles of himself, he couldn't help but feel electrified by what the human had done to him. His skin was seeking the rough hands, wanting them to be all over his person. His lips were tingling with the need to be kissed over and over again by that talented mouth. And oh Almighty God, Arthur wanted to reacquaint himself with Alfred's tongue.

He was still overwhelmed by the sensations evoked by a mere human when a surprised hiss escaped from his lips. Wondering what that distinctly pleasant feeling was, he gazed down only to see a bulge between his thighs. A little scared, he shifted his weight on his other foot, only to feel a jolt of pleasure pass through his being as the material he was wearing underneath brush against the little tent between his thighs, and his knees finally gave up on their feeble attempt of keeping him standing.

The novice angel pulled his legs against his chest, ignoring the growing discomfort caused by the thing between his legs. He wrapped his wings around himself as he sorted the jumbled thoughts and emotions bouncing around his head. But a voice was becoming prominent amidst the chaos inside his brain.

He wanted to be with Alfred.

-USUK-

The angels of different classes all felt it. Someone amongst them wasn't pure anymore, and the tainted presence was making the other angels feel uneasy, agitation growing in their hearts. Dread was spreading on their beings, heavy and unwanted, that the Dominions of the Second Sphere had decided to determine the source of the tainted presence.

They found out it was their novice angel, Arthur Kirkland.

-USUK-

The henchmen demons who were part of the Resistance had been observing  _him._ Lucifer's heir was seen gallanting and frolicking with an angel from Heaven. Oh, what a delicious discovery, they noted with malicious glee. Their superiors would be extremely pleased with their latest report.

They had found Alfred's weakness.

-USUK-

Alfred's hands were seeking Arthur's skin. They tingled with the need to feel the angel's body. His lips were missing the velvet texture of the angel's pink ones against his own. His nostrils flared with the urge to inhale the heavenly being's scent over and over again. His mouth was salivating, too excited to bare his fangs and sink into the soft, soft flesh.

It was driving Alfred mad with want.

"Once tasted, always wanted, huh," Alfred said to himself, his tone deprecating, as if he himself was unable to believe what he was experiencing.

The Devil had locked himself up inside his room located in the left wing of Lucifer's palace. He placed a barrier around the perimeter so that no demon could bother him. He had sat on his bed for days already, trying to figure himself out. But all that did was to fuel his unrelenting desire for the novice angel.

He only had two options for his dilemma.

One, he wouldn't do anything and suffer the madness of lust, alone.

Or two, reveal who he really was and claim the angel as his own mate, even plucking him out from the Heavenly Garden of Angels.

But Alfred knew already from the start what he would ultimately do.

-USUK-

Arthur didn't fly back to the Heavens – he was patiently waiting for Alfred to come. Even in the midst of confused feelings, the conflicting wants and morals imposed upon him, Arthur knew one thing.

He felt more welcomed here on Earth with Alfred than back there in Heaven. He knew his superiors never wanted him around. Maybe that's why they just let him slip from their guard so easily, despite being just a novice angel.

The thoughts of losing his status as an angel just to be with Alfred had crossed his mind multiple times since their last encounter. His body was screaming to be touched by those wonderful, talented hands. He couldn't contain the quiver of his wings when the memory of Alfred's hand caressing the sensitive feathers came to him. His heart raced with the thought of seeing the handsome human again.

He squeezed his thighs together to stop the heat pooling in his groin, to no avail. He didn't understand what he was feeling towards the human – only that he wanted to be treated the same way as the last time. Somehow, Arthur wanted to be loved by Alfred.

-USUK-

For the sake of Heavenly peace, the Dominions had ordered the Powers, along with the Principalities, to eradicate the source of the tainted presence.

For the sake of thwarting Lucifer's Heir from his throne, the self-appointed generals of the Resistance had ordered to exterminate the alleged weakness.

 


End file.
